Benedict Cumberbatch and Gordon Ramsay
by DasBlindCupid
Summary: Just a small roleplay I did with a friend. Gordon Ramsay X Benedict Cumberbatch


_Benedict made his way to Gordon's newest stop at a horrid restaurant in Kent. He arrived but was afraid to go in. Gordon could be shooting. The young Cumberbatch sat outside drinking a latte and talking with someone Gordon's camera crew. He was prepared to wait there all day for his newest lover to finish. The blonde stretched tiredly and looked around at his surroundings. It had been quite awhile since he was in England. Probably since the last filming of Sherlock. He heard a "cut!" From inside. Gordon must have finished. The young actor wobbled in to find his love interest. Poor Ramsay had his head in his hands and he was sitting at an empty table, alone. " Hey, love, Are you okay?" Benedict asked in his deep heart melting voice. He showed true concern for Gordon. He always thought that Gordon's show was just too stressful for him. He wasn't a young man._

_Gordon sighed softly and ran his hand threw his hair growling. "I work with bloody morons.. They're all fucking morons.." He threw his towel on the ground and stood up. He looked tired now, more so than normal. "Tell me why I took this job? I can't remember anymore." He sighed as his crew shuffled around lazily. He looked to the male as if seeing Benedict for the first time. "Hell when did you get there? I thought you were out and about doing odd bits and bobs with some friends." He ruffled the shorter males head as he leaned down to pick up the towel and glared at the meek owner of the store who quickly moved from ear shot seeing Gordon glare at him. _

_Benedict smiled a little. " We were doing stuff this morning but most of them had to do something so I decided to come see how you were doing." he paused. " Would you like to go to lunch or something?" He asked with another smile just a little bigger than the last. Of course though he wouldn't want to eat at this almost hopeless restaurant. Benedict chewed his lip a little waiting for an answer from Gordon. The store owner was peeking at them from around the corner. He thought he was out of sight from the pair of men._

_Gordon nodded then growled at the man behind the counter and spoke loud enough so anyone eavesdropping could hear. "Not here though…And without my crew. I need a break.. Maybe a vacation.." He furrowed his brow trying to remember the last time he had just left everything and got on a plane, or just gone out and enjoyed himself. He yawned and threw an arm around his companion and headed for the door. "where to this time as you already got your coffee, I'm guessing not a café today huh?" He looked around measuring up the small restaurants humming to himself. "Just nothing by that new chef Jamie. His food is subpar.."_

_Benedict nodded. " Lets go to that little country restaurant over there. It's not to bad. I had brunch with a couple friends there once." He smiled once again. He didn't like to see Gordon so stressed. " Why don't we go on a vacation soon? Go somewhere nice and tropical." He said as they walked to the restaurant. He threw away his empty Styrofoam cup and got nice and close to Gordon as they walked. He liked to be close, made him feel secure. " Don't you have to go to America soon? We could go down to Mexico on a cruise or something." Benedict hoped Gordon would agree to go on a vacation._

_Gordon looked at the restaurant and nodded softly stretching out as he unbuttoned a few buttons on his white coat. "Oh sure dear, I helped them out a few years back, I've been meaning to check upon them, yeah?" He chuckled tiredly and thought over the vacation. He winced at the thought of the U.S. Awful, chewy, too salty, bland, he shook his head hoping this next time would be better and smiled weakly. "yeah, a cruise sounds nice.. Maybe though… We should rent a boat instead, you know what happened last time when we went on that cruise. I ended up working all over again." He shook his head again and looked up at the place in front of them. "Looks nice, the place is lighter, spacious, more people." He leaned on his companion as they walked in. _

_The young actor smiled. He removed his dark brown sunglasses and pocketed them. He looked around. This place looks much different when you're not completely knackered. The waitress said a big hello to Chef Ramsay then lead them to their table and set down some menus and waters. " Ok then we can rent a boat" Benedict smiled even more. His face seemed to light up with a bright pink. He was remembering when they went on their last cruise. It wasn't ideal. Everything else, except for the horrid chefs, was glorious. And their room they had together was just fucking fantastic. And Gordon was always in the mood for some shagging. Benedict finally stopped thinking and looked at the menu. He figured out what he wanted then looked at the beverages. Ice Tea would suit his palate._

_Gordon smiled happily as he entered the area, he looked around seeing everyone busy and relaxed. He softly said hello to the waitress, he couldn't remember her name but she was the same bubbly lady from before. He looked at her and ordered wine as he told her to ask the chef to bring him the house special. He didn't care what it was at this time, but hoped it would be better than the chewy nasty food from before. He leaned back in his chair and hummed softly. He was thinking about vacation now and how nice it would be to get away. He looked at his companion and chuckles blowing air on his ear. "something on your mind again, your blushing." He shook his head and ran fingers threw his hair as his wine was brought in he sipped it softly looking at Benedict curiously. _

" _I was just thinking about our cruise, just minus the part where you had to work" Benedict said. His blush darkened. He asked the woman for some iced tea and gave her his pasta order. He usually got pasta wherever he went. It was his favorite thing but he never told Gordon. He assumed he would figure it out. " So when can you get away from work?" Benedict played with the straw in his iced tea. He always did that subconsciously. It was also horridly teasing. Everyone he had ever been with usually ravished him after that. Of course not in the public. Most had the decency._

_Gordon nodded and put his pen behind his ear as he usually did and sipped at his wine sighing happily. He enjoyed a nice red wine, he hoped the meal he was going to get would match the wine. He watched his lover and chuckled softly, he always loved to tea his lover and softly rubbed his lovers inner thigh seeing if he would noticed. He couldn't believe that Benedict never noticed how he teased his straw. He looked away smiling softly at the waitress still holding his lovers thigh looking at his food. "Looks wonderful. Thank you that is all." Benedict shuddered a little bit. He curled his toes and chewed his lip. If he has to walk out of this restaurant with a hard on then Gordon was going to have to pay big time. He grinned a little thinking about how this might play out. Benedict let that remain in his head as he ate his pasta. Once again he played with his straw having finished his delicious pasta. He abandoned the straw and leaned against Gordon happily. He enjoyed stealing his lovers body heat._

_Gordon chuckled as he hate the food enjoying each bite as his hand moved up rubbing the wonderful bulge in his lovers pants. He closed his eyes leaning back in the chair rubbing more as he leaned back against Benedict just letting the other rest for now. He might pull his lover into the bathroom, or take him back to his wonderful flat and ravage him. He let the images swirl in his head and chuckled as his mind wandered to chocolate and dipping Benedict in chocolate eating him and licking him all over until he got to the creamy 'center' He laughed at himself, thinking of how ridiculous and perverted he was in his own head. _

_Benedict bit his finger to keep himself from letting out a soft moans. He looked at Gordon with a pleading look. This was torture. Especially in a restaurant. " You enjoy torturing me." He whispered into Gordon's ear. He chewed on Gordon's lobe then kissed right underneath his ear. " Its not fair" He pouted a playfully before looking back into Gordon's soft eyes. " Lets go back to your flat…" He said in a lusty voice. His hand was starting to travel his lovers thigh slowly. Benedict stopped close to Gordon's groin. He was at perfect teasing distance. He was playing with the hem of Gordon's pants just below his belly button. _

_Gordon raised a brow looking at his lover curiously. He chuckled softly making it look as if he'd only coughed. This was amusing. Especially in public. "Of course I do, I don't get nearily enough pleasure from work, so I have to get it somewhere." He closed his eyes, a soft shutter riding from the depths of his spine made to the top making his neck hairs stand up. "now who's teasing love.." He nodded standing slowly as to not make the others hand touch his bits and bobs. He helped the male up and groaned softly seeing his crew looking around for him outside. "rain check love..? Seems my work is never done.." He grumbled sourly giving his lover a soft groin squeeze before heading to the door._

_Benedict pouted slightly. He would have to walk out of here with an erection and alone. " Love, meet me back at your flat. And then we can continue this when you are done with work..." The young man sighed and left. He got a cab so he wouldn't have to walk around in a crouched position. Benedict made it to the flat and waited inside. He decided to take a shower then got out some wine for the two of them to enjoy when Gordon came back._

_Gordon sighed as he nodded softly he hated doing this, but Benedict knew what he was getting into when they first started dating nearly two years ago. It was about the same time he met his wife actually, he loved her dearly, but nothing like he enjoyed Benedicts company, he did feel a little odd dating someone younger than him but what would you do when you were in love. He rubbed his brows as he finished up working with the blasian head chef and the chinese owner. He scoffed thinking of how much time he'd wasted in this chinese fuck hole when he could be spending it with his favorite person Benedict. The scottish man scowled. He was finally able to leave this shit hole. Gordon hailed a cab and made his way to the store. He had to pick up a few items for his and Benedict's dinner. Finally He arrived at the flat. He was almost completely knackered._

_Benedict smiled when his lover had arrived back at the flat. It'd been a couple of hours. " So how was the rest of work love?" Benedict asked quietly with a small smile. He hoped that he would be able to spend at least a little time with Gordon before he went to bed. " So dinner and movie?" He asked looking at the small plastic bags filled with things from the local store which happened to be, Tescos._

_Ramsay yawned as he walked threw the door, the last thing he wanted to see at this point was chinese food. Nasty stuff, rubbery and full of way too much oil. He looked around and dropped onto the couch stretching out and pulling his lover close to him as he nodded. "Dinner sounds wonderful"_

_Benedict gave Gordon a gentle peck then cuddled into the older male. " I picked up some red wine before I got here." The blonde said happily. He all of sudden felt tired. He felt like just staying on the couch with Gordon holding him until they were forced to get up and actually do stuff. _

_Gordon just laid there and closed his eyes exhaling softly. "I hope you don't mind but i picked up some cheese and also grabbed some wine, I was hoping to make up for earlier, I had a few friends make us some dinners, so we don't have to worry about it tonight, but for now lets just relax it's been a long day."_

" _Alright" Benedict replied. He didn't move at all. He felt comfortable and at peace with everything. He thought for a moment. He got up and made sure Gordon stayed put then got the food and put _

_it on plates and made sure they looked fancy. He then poured the wine. He brought over the food and wine on a tray and set it on the coffee table in front of the couch. Benedict then nestled his way back into his previous spot._

_Gordon smiled lazily and stretched out again looking at his lover for a while. He blinked seeing the other leave though and grabbed onto a pillow trying to find some comfort in it. He raised a brow lifting his head up as he looked to his lover trying to figure out what he was doing. He laughed as he saw what the other was doing and sat up slowly as he took the cup and pulled Benedict close to him and sipped the wine. "how divine."_

_Benedict giggled. He sipped his own cup of wine. " Quite" He replied with a quaint smile. He thought about how the next day would play out. He wondered if Gordon would have to work again. He wondered if he would once again have to wake up alone because of Gordon's work. Benedict let those thoughts take a train trip to some faraway land. The young actor decided to try some of the food. It wasn't bad at all. It wasn't pasta though. Still it was good. Maybe the next night He and Gordon spend together, Gordon will cook the most amazing pasta ever. He wondered what they'd do for his birthday. Benedict will be turning 36. He smiled a little bit. Gordon sighed and set his glass down. He wanted to strike up a light dinner conversation but could not think of what to say. He shook his head, he couldn't very well yell at his lover, he felt like anymore that's all he did. He put his face in his hands setting the glass down previously. It had been a very long day but he had to keep it together for Benedict. Instead of saying anything he took a bite of food absentmindedly. _

" _Is everything alright Gordon?" Benedict asked. He had a hand on his back and was rubbing a little. He wished that Gordon didn't have to work all the time. It was actually starting to put a strain on their relationship. Benedict could feel it but he wasn't sure if Gordon could. His let out a small sigh himself just thinking about it. _

_Gordon grumbled and nodded softly. "yeah..Right as rain.." He rubbed his eyes looking away from the male. "something on your mind?" He had no idea the wedge between them but felt they had been drifting a bit. He felt like a wife who's husband no longer touched her or looked at her. He was just always so busy.. and He had no outlit. It bothered him as he stood up. "I'm going to shower.." _

" _A-Alright..." Benedict stayed on the couch. He pulled his legs to his chest and held his head down. He felt like crying. He just needed to get emotions out. He got a great idea all of a sudden. He ran into the bathroom to catch Gordon before he got in the shower. " Let's leave tomorrow. Let's pick a random place and just go there." Gordon had stopped and leaned against the wall he'd seen so many times. He looked tired again and was about to get into the bathroom when the male caught him. He blinked slightly and looked at him. "what do I do about work..?" He bit his lip looking rather hopeless about the situation. _

" _Just hold it off until after we get back..." Benedict looked into Gordon eyes. He tried his best to keep his from watering up. He wanted to save their relationship. The actor was not ready for it to end just yet. They could work through this. Cumberbatch held out hope that they could. This was just a stepping stone. They couldn't give up or anything. Benedict bit his lip. Maybe it was a rather daft of him to suggest just leaving. He looked down. His watering tears ducts betrayed him and a few tears slipped from his eyes. Maybe they should just give up. Benedict was having serious doubts now. Though he tried his best to push them away as he awaited an answer from his lover of two years. He still couldn't bring himself to look back up. He was starting to feel more daft than before._

_Gordon sighed and nodded softly as he thought it over. "I'll give you my answer as soon as i come back from showering.." He gave pleading eyes to his lover and walked into the bathroom. It took him a long time to complete said task but he soon came out looking rather grave as he sighed going to his lovers side in nothing but a tower over his waist and over his shoulder. "I suppose I could delay work for a week or so.. BBC is going to kill me but I deserve a break.. Where are you planning on taking me on this quest of yours?"_

_Benedict smiled happily. He was like a child on Christmas day. " Well I was thinking of going to Grenada or the Dominican Republic. Both places would be quite nice. Especially this time of year." Benedict had been looking on the computer while Gordon was in the shower. He saw mostly positive feedback about people's trips to the caribbean islands. " Or just go to each island in the caribbean." The prices weren't too bad either. Benedict was getting really excited though his lover looked knackered._

_Gordon Thought it over and shrugged rubbing his eyes. "i'll leave this all to you then. Since you seemed to have already looked into it. Just somewhere warm. All this rain is driving me insane." He smiled weakly and closed his eyes for a moment just trying to get a little standing up shut eye and all that. He yawned softly and shuffled to the couch exhaling as he fell on it. "just a wee nap.. And then we can talk about this more.. Tell me when you booked our flights my card is in my wallet on the table." With that he slowly started to doze off his hand hitting his chest with a soft thud._

_Benedict grabbed his computer and continued looking into things. Finally he found a large yacht he could rent that would start at Grenada and end with St. Martain. There were three islands in between there, including the Dominican Republic. Benedict pulled out his card and Gordons. He broke everything into two halves. He paid for one and Gordon the other. The dirty blonde booked the flights to leave tomorrow night at 12. He reminded himself to tell Gordon when he woke. While His lover was sleeping Benedict put on some headphones and watched Love and Other Disasters on netflix on his computer. Gordon rolled over onto his side seeing the bright light from his lovers computer and curled up slightly from the cold. He always forgot to grab a blanket when he fell asleep on the couch. He grumbled in his sleep and went silent his face growing peaceful as he slept soundly. He thought of vacanation and how nice it would be to get away from all the stupid people who somehow aquired a restraunt. He snored softly as he dreampt of swimming and relaxing on a beach somewhere with Benedict nearby. _

_Benedict looked back at Gordon just checking. He paused his movie and removed his headphones. The young man grabbed a blanket and draped it over Gordon. He then resumed his movie. Benedict ended up falling asleep while watching the move. He was leaned against the couch. It looked as if he was about to fall over onto the floor._

_Gordon slept well into the day threw his alarm that went off into his room. He hadn't realized how tired he really was when he slept. He exhaled as he slowly yawned and looked around the room for anything amiss. His glasses he hid so well from the public sat dangerously on the edge of the coffee table. He picked them up and looked around stretching. "B-Benedict?"_

_Benedict had eventually ended up falling and just sleeping on the floor. He sat up and yawned. " Yes Gordon?" He asked. He rubbed his eyes a little then leaned back on his arms. " Oh yeah bollocks. I booked us for a flight at 12 tonight." Benedict seemed to have gotten a sudden burst of energy. He stretched and thought about what they would need to pack for the vacation. Lucky for him, Benedict keep a bunch of his clothing at his lovers flat so he could just pack here and have no need to go to his all the way in Sussex._

_Gordon grumbled and fell back onto the couch, he didn't want to do anything until he got is coffee and good morning kiss from Benedict. He put his glasses on and looked around for his phone or something so he could see if he could sleep in more. He failed to find anything and pulled the blankets over his head grumbling. "Never enough hours in the day to sleep.. I must be getting on in years.. How depressing.."_

_Benedict chuckled a little and kissed Gordon's head. He stood and went to the kitchen to make coffee for the both of them. He looked at the time. It was 12:34 AM. " You have time" Benedict smiled. He felt a pang of guilt for lying to his lover but he really wanted more time with Gordon. Work could just sod off. After the coffee was started he started shuffling to the bathroom. " I'm going to take a quick shower love" He got in the bathroom and hopped in the shower. 10 minutes later he popped out and dressed then poured the coffee in two cups. He set one on the coffee table and held the other one. Benedict sipped his quietly and happily. _

_Gordon yawned and nodded softly as he fell back into the couch stretching out happily. "Ah wonderful..Have a good one." Gordon looked around the room and sighed as he found nothing of interest in the room to keep him from nodding off again. He pulled up his tv show on the telly and slowly started to doze off. He wasn't a vain man, just proud, glad he could help the almost unhelpable. He didn't dream just thought about previous owners and all the people he helped stay afloat. Smelling coffee he rolled onto his side and looked at it blurry eyed and smiled. "Smells wonderful."_

_Benedict giggled a little bit then sat down on the floor next to Gordon in his spot from previously. The blonde sipped his coffee once again. He rested his head against Gordon's leg. " Glad you think so.." He said happily. He closed his eyes just enjoying everything. The smell of Gordon which warmed him inside and The coffee with french vanilla flavor. He let out a soft moan. A thing he did often just to express how good things were._


End file.
